The present invention relates to a mixing valve used in heating plants to influence the temperature of the water in a heater.
Mixing valves, and particularly three-way mixing valves, are used in heating plants for establishing a controlled connection between the forward flow of the heater and the forward flow of the boiler or the back flow of the heater, respectively, e.g. in order to influence the temperature of the water in the forward flow of the heater by adding water of the back flow of the heater. Then, as a rule, a circulation pump moving the heating medium through the plant is arranged in the forward flow of the heater.
Starting out from this, it is the object of the present invention to unite the mixing valve and the circulation pump in one fitting. The solution of this problem is achieved according to the characterizing features of the independent claims. Further advantageous embodiments of the fitting according to the invention can be gathered from the dependent claims.